


Art classes and cute boys

by Cherrypie62666



Series: Random unfitting one shots and stories [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Artsy Nerd Nico, Author Is Sleep Deprived, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Punk Will, shy boys, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/pseuds/Cherrypie62666
Summary: Nico's class got a really cute male model to pose for them, and he's a little too distracted checking him out to actually sketch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was one that kind of sort of was requested by meganameliarose, but at the same time, I branched off and...

Nico drummed his fingers on his knee, staring out the window as the fluffy flakes of snow drifted gently to the ground, coating the campus in a layer of white. He’d never much enjoyed snow, it was too cold for one thing. It also just never really appealed to him. Snowy days were supposed to be spent inside, curled up with a good book and a nice, hot cup of tea; not in a classroom, and especially never outside playing in the stuff. How anyone could become excited by it, was beyond him.

Taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee, he sighed, eyes drifting to the clock on the wall. Five past four. Great, the professor was late, and over half the class was absent. From the look of things outside, it didn’t appear like anyone was on their way up to the building, so class might even be canceled. His gaze roamed around the room, until it wandered to the other students in attendance, curious to see how they were faring.

A girl with long, black hair and bright green eyes was grinning like a fool, fingers clicking away on her phone’s screen, probably texting someone. A boy with light brown hair and blue eyes was busy balling up little pieces of paper, setting them into a pile, like he was hoarding ammunition for something. Lastly, a girl with choppy, cinnamon hair and deep caramel skin was sketching away in an art pad, hazel eyes flicking around the room from time to time, before returning to her work.

He glanced at his own artist’s pad before him, a single spot of creamy brown marring the white sheet, blooming outward like a ripple in a pond. Brushing the stain with his thumb, he only succeeded in smearing the liquid further across the paper, making the page completely unusable. He felt himself scowl, and ripped the page from the book, setting it aside. Perhaps once it dried he could figure out a use for it. Thankfully, the pages were thick, and the one beneath it was unharmed.

The door opened to his right, the instructor rushing inside, face red from the cold. Her long, curly blond hair was twisted up on her head, held in place by a pencil. A couple strands had fallen loose in the front, curling around her flushed cheeks as she pulled off her scarf and regarded them with bright, grey eyes. A smile spread across her face, and she set down her coat, then clapped her hands together. “Sorry I’m late, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, it’s snowing. I had a rough time getting up my driveway, and once again don’t understand why anyone would ever put a garage on a downward slant. Small class today, but no matter, I’ve booked a model for an hour, and he should be here any minute.”

Nico's eyes flicked back to the others and noted they were mostly going about their business like nothing had changed. The black haired girl dropped her phone into her lap, but otherwise, it was pretty obvious she wasn’t even paying attention. The boy was leaning back in his chair, still crumpling up random bits of paper, except now his eyes were fixed on the teacher, like she might force him to give up his little stash. Only the girl scribbling away on her pad could be considered using the time wisely, it was an art class, after all, and she was indeed sketching art. He returned his focus to the instructor, only to find she, too, was busy texting away on her phone. Rolling his eyes, he made to put his things away when the door opened again, and a person raced inside.

The first thing he noticed was his hair, pale blonde, tousled, and cut short along the sides and bottom, but still long on top, falling down almost to his cobalt blue eyes. His pink, full lips were pulled into a smirk, showing off straight, white teeth, a ring piercing the right side of his mouth. His nose was strong, ending in the slightest of points, with a hoop falling between his nostrils. He had high cheekbones, and a splattering of freckles over his creamy complexion that made him look slightly less severe, even a little impish. In short, he was breathtaking, so much so that Nico had to remind himself to actually breathe, lowering his eyes back to his paper so he wouldn’t be caught staring.

“Will, glad you could make it. Have a seat in the middle of the room, and sorry the class is so small, I think a lot of students decided to forgo due to snow.” Ms Chase spoke like she knew the boy, and Nico spared another glance up, feeling his face flush when he realized the model was eyeing him with a cocked brow, biting his lip and titling his head.

Will grinned at Nico, blue eyes dancing. “Sure thing, Annabeth. Ah, Ms Chase.” He stripped off his peacoat, revealing a pale, purple, short sleeved button up shirt over a tight white under shirt, with black suspenders holding up his already skin tight black pants. The ends of a rose tattoo could be seen on his upper left arm, swirls of green and blue disappearing beneath his clothes.

Ms Chase came over and helped him pose a few different ways, settling on one where one arm hung lazily over the back of the chair and the other slipped toward the ground, opening up his chest. His chin tucked down toward his chest, legs stretched out in front of him, feet crossed at the ankle. The pose made him look long, lean, and lazy, but in an attractive sort of way. “I’ll want you to do another pose shirtless, if you don’t mind, but for now, I think this will do. Class, if you could all come over by Nico, that would be great, the view is better from this side. You may begin when you’re ready.”

Nico picked up his pencil and began quickly outlining the basic shape. His eyes flicked from Will’s chest, to his legs, the point of his arm over the chair, the way his lips parted ever so slightly as he breathed. He tried to pretend he didn’t notice the way those blue eyes watched him specifically, even if the closest body was at least two feet in either direction, and he told himself that even if they were, it was only because it was the easiest place to look.

Time ticked by, the instructor pacing behind them on occasion, bending down to whisper something in one of his classmate’s ears. She didn’t say anything to Nico as he quickly shaded areas around the chest and face, instead humming her approval as the picture slowly developed texture, depth, and detail. He became lost in his own mind, the scratch of his pencil on the pad filling his ears, drawing his attention to the curve of Will’s brow or the pout of his mouth. Finishing up the detail in Will’s features, a buzzer sounded, making him flinch. Glancing at the finished work, he deemed it acceptable.

“Alright, that’s enough time spent on this pose,” The instructor began, walking behind the lot of them slowly, briefly measuring their progress. “I see you’re all getting better at general outlines and shapes, working at the picture as a whole before going in and adding detail. Just one more and I’ll allow you to go a little early, no point in keeping you the full time when we’re such a small class.”

Will removed his top, showing off lean muscled abs and chest, little barbells piercing his nipples. His tattoo on his arm continued up and across his back, a rainbow of colors depicting a tangle of roses, along with butterflies, stars, and splatters like someone dripped watercolor ink onto his skin. The instructor positioned him into a semi thinking man pose, showing off his tattooed side, and thankfully, drawing his focus away and out the window. Nico felt a blush rise to his cheeks at the sight of the other, and heard the two girls whispering excitedly back and forth, sizing the boy up approvingly.

It was all he could do to press his pencil back to the paper, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand. His mind was fogged, eyes lingering longer than necessary, observing the slight curve of Will’s back, the way his spine jutted out near the bottom, or the way his stomach remained firm and flat, even though his pants were tight and he was slightly hunched.

Palms sweaty, heart racing, he began with that curve, brushing the pencil down in a gentle arch. Next he added the head, connecting it to what would become the hand, arm, and then chest. The legs curled underneath the chair, giving the figure a backward ‘S’ shape. Lastly, the ankles crossed once more, toes pointed toward the ground. He hadn’t gotten more than the most basic of outlines when the teacher called the end of the session, not bothering to leave her desk to check their work.

“I’ll let you all pack up and leave now, don’t worry about showing me your work. Full credit to everyone just for attending, and I’ll see you next week. Feel free to finish up from memory if you’d like, I’ll accept a completed work for extra points, especially if you feel like you might be a little behind. Be safe, and have a good rest of your evening.” She threw on her jacket and was the first one out the door, soft clicking sounds following her departure until the latch caught and muffled the noise.

Nico gathered up his things, chugging the rest of his coffee, now cold, and tossing the cup in the recycling. Pulling his bag over his head, he stepped out of the classroom and wandered off toward his dorm, lost in thought. The sun had set since their class started, and he braced himself for the cold, pushing the glass door open with a frown. The chill nipped his nose, snowflakes melting like gentle kisses on his skin. A puff of breath drifted from his lips, swirling up into the sky, and disappearing into the inky blackness above.

A tap on his shoulder made him spin around, face flushing when he caught sight of striking blue eyes and a cocky grin. He took a hesitant step back, embarrassed by the proximity of the other, and not really used to bodily contact. Nico was a few inches shorter than the other, anyway, so it actually made it easier to look at him without craning his neck awkwardly.

Will looked him up and down, from his black snow boots, to his dark green scarf over his grey, puffy jacket, and bit his lip, little snowflakes falling onto his hair and shoulders. “Hey,” he murmured, grinning again, face already flushing from the slight chill. His breath came out in a beautiful swirl of vapor, floating up in a halo above him.

Nico dropped his eyes, heart beating loudly in his chest. The rest of the area was so quiet, he was pretty sure anyone in a mile radius could probably hear it pounding. Stuffing hands into his pockets, he chewed his lip nervously. “Uh, hi,” he breathed, voice barely above a whisper. Even that sounded like a shout, and he felt his face go even redder.

"I'm Will," Will took a step closer, cocking his head to the side.

“N-Nico,” he squeaked, voice rising a full octave.

Will smiled again, eyes crinkling in the corners. “It’s nice to meet you, Nico. I couldn’t help but notice you back there, so I thought I’d come introduce myself.” He took another step forward, landing only inches away.

Nico looked up nervously, mouth dry. “It’s cold out here,” he mumbled, then turned around and began walking away, burying his face deep into his scarf. He heard Will laugh, glancing over as the other caught up.

Will walked right next to him as he went, huge grin brightening up his face. He hummed a tune, casting sideways glances at Nico, and chuckling. When they were halfway to the dorms, he stretched lazily, lifting long arms high above his head. “So, what’s your major?”

Nico frowned. “English, actually. Though mostly I take the writing and poetry classes. What about you? I mean, what do you do? I assume you either go here or you did or you’re going to or… something.” Hooking his nose back underneath his scarf, he tried his best to hide his blush.

“When I’m not modeling half naked, you mean,” he replied, teasingly, then chuckled when Nico spluttered. “I’m partial to the medical field, though I haven’t quite narrowed down exactly where I want to go. Doctor is out, too much schooling, and I prefer a little more hands on patient care. I do home aide currently for the elderly and that’s pretty cool. I guess I just like helping people.”

Nico eyed him skeptically, humming low in his throat. “I wouldn’t peg you for the helping people type.”

Will laughed, the sound sharp and loud. “You’d be surprised how many doctors and nurses are covering up tattoos and piercings. It’s actually quite common to have at least one or the other anymore. Just a form of expressing yourself.” He grinned wickedly, stepping slightly closer and lowering his voice. “Are you hiding anything underneath all of those layers?”

Nico flushed again. “I express myself through regular art. And no, clean canvas. I don’t like needles anyway, so changing that is very low on my list.” He stopped in front of the dorms, shuffling his feet. “Well, this is my building.”

Will glanced up at the place, giving a short nod. “Speaking of art, I’d love to see your sketch.” His eyes twinkled in the porch light cast down on them.

Nico made to open his bag, then remembered he hadn’t finished. “Uh, actually, I didn’t really get much done. There wasn't enough time, I’m kind of slow when it comes to sketching.”

Will hummed with amusement. “If you’d like, I could help with that. I’m free to let you finish it up. For the extra credit.”

Nico spluttered, then tried to hide it behind a cough. “That’s okay, I wasn’t going to turn them in anyway. I already have a perfect grade.”

Cocking his head, Will smiled. “Do you perchance have any paper I could borrow? I seem to be fresh out.”

Reaching into his bag, he found the loose page with the coffee stain, slightly crumpled from stuffing it inside. “Sure,” he mumbled, handing it over.

Will ripped it in half, then pulled a pen from his pocket and scrawled something across it. Handing it back to him, he offered up the other half and the pen. “My number. You should give me yours, I’ll hit you up sometime, maybe get a coffee or talk about art.”

Nico blinked, then took the paper, noticing that he’d written down his last name as Solace. “Okay, sure.” Nico scratched down his own number, making sure to put his own last name, then handed it back.

Will grinned, stuffing both items into his pocket. “See you around, di Angelo.” Then he sauntered away into the cold night.

Nico watched him go for a beat, then opened the door, eager to get out of the cold. Climbing the stairs two at a time, he made it to the third floor and raced to his door. Before he could even slip the key into the lock, his phone buzzed. He pulled it from his coat pocket and checked the screen. New text message.  A smile crossed his lips, recognizing the number from the slip of paper in his hand.

_Hey, it’s Will. I’m bored. Wanna get coffee with me? :)_

  
_Well that was fast. Uh, sure. When?_

  
_How about right now? :D_

  
_Seriously? Why didn’t you just ask before I came inside, then?_

  
_Because I’m asking now._

  
_How about tomorrow? It’s really cold outside._

  
_Yeah, that tends to happen when there’s snow._

  
_I know, I hate snow._

  
_What? How can you hate snow? Even building snowmen and snowball fights and sledding?_

  
_I wouldn’t know, I’ve never done any of those things because I hate snow._

  
_Unacceptable. I’m outside your building, you’re coming down here._

_I’m not taking no for an answer._

_Better hurry or I might freeze to death._

  
_Ugh. Give me a moment to put my things away first._

 

When he opened the door fifteen or so minutes later, Will was leaning against the building, watching the flakes as they fell. He smiled as Nico approached, kicking off the wall, hands stuffed into his pockets. There was a strange look on his face, and when Nico got close enough to touch, he slipped his hands out and smashed a snowball on both sides of Nico’s head. Then he cackled and ran off into the night, leaving the other stunned.

Cold wetness slipped down into his jacket, making him yelp. It also jarred him from his stupor, and he spun around, eyes searching the grounds for his target. Will was bent over and laughing a good twenty feet away, scooping up more snow and stockpiling it into a pyramid shape. Nico shot off from the porch and raced at him, avoiding a snowball as it flew past his face. Will’s head start on snowball making was going to cost him big time if he didn’t step up his game.

Thankful for his waterproof gloves, he hid behind a hedge and began quickly forming his own little balls of snow. It was harder than it looked, taking a few tries before he stopped smashing the snow together so hard it broke before he could compact it. When he had about fifteen fist sized balls, he peered over the edge, yelping once more as a snowball smacked him in the face. “No fair, I’ve never done this before. You could at least go easy on me,” he shouted.

Will laughed evilly. “Every man for himself. This is war, there are no practice rounds.”

Nico pouted and slunk along the hedge, carrying a couple extra snowballs with him for backup. When he peered around the side, Will was still waiting for him to appear in the same spot, poised and ready to throw another ball. Nico took the distraction and tossed the one in his hand, hitting Will in the side of the head. He wasn’t prepared for that, and dropped his own snowball onto his face. Nico cackled and dove back behind the hedge, just in time to see a snowball sail past him and vanish. “You asked for it, Solace. I’m pretty competitive when I want to be.”

“Good, that makes two of us,” Will murmured from above him, smacking a snowball down on his hair.

Nico gasped as more snow trailed down into his shirt, making him squeak. “You’ll pay for that,” he wailed, then ran after the other, tossing the backup he took with him, hitting Will in the back and leg.

Will scooped up one of his stockpiled ammo, flinging it back at Nico as he continued racing away. “Gotta catch me first,” he laughed, diving behind a large tree.

Nico stopped and raided Will’s little pile, using his jacket to carry extras. Will poked his head out and Nico threw one, narrowly missing the target. He sidestepped his own attack, then snuck up to the tree as quietly as he could, hiding against the opposite side. Hearing Will hum softly, he jumped from his hiding place and barraged the other with his entire collection. Will tried to run off again, but Nico was too fast. “Oh no you don’t,” he murmured, then tackled him, throwing Will face first into a pile of snow.

Will tried to scramble to his feet, laughing and tossing snow onto Nico’s face. “Cheater, you took my own snowballs and used them against me.”

Nico wrestled Will back down, rolling along the ground as the two struggled for power. Will might have been taller, but Nico was stronger, and he overpowered the other with ease. Straddling his chest and pinning Will’s arms with his knees, he grabbed a handful of snow and sprinkled it bit by bit over Will’s face. “I think this means I win,” he smirked.

Will shook his head, panting up at Nico, face pink from the cold. A slow, lazy smile pulled at his lips. “I don’t know, somehow, this doesn’t feel much like a loss.”

Nico frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you are on top of me, so it’s not really so bad. I’d even call it a win win.”

Nico flushed but didn’t get off of the other. Chewing his lip, he glanced from Will’s eyes, to his mouth, then back again. “Now I’m confused, how is it a double win for you?”

Will grinned, eyes twinkling. “I got you to enjoy yourself when you say you hate snow, and it’s always a win when you find yourself straddled by cute boys. Thus, win win.”

Closing his eyes, Nico bent forward, ghosting his lips against Will’s in the lightest of kisses. The contact sent a jolt of electricity straight through him, and he breathed in the scent of apples and sunshine. Pulling back, he felt his face grow warm, not really sure what came over him. “Sorry,” he mumbled, rolling off the other and laying next to him in the snow. Flakes still floated to the ground, landing on his skin and melting on contact.

Will rolled to his feet, offering down a hand to Nico. “Best first date ever,” he mused, easily pulling the other up.

“Is that what this was,” Nico asked, unable to stop the grin that formed on his lips.

Will grinned back, making no move to let go of Nico’s hand. “Is now, though I do admit, that was kind of the plan from the start. I don’t just ask anyone to coffee, you know.”

Nico chuckled. “And yet, we drank zero coffee. Now it’s late, we’re wet, and covered in snow. I don’t know, that sounds like a lousy date, Solace.”

Will hummed, pulling Nico closer. Their fingers laced as twinkly blue eyes searched his for something. “You have a coffee pot in your room, right?” When Nico nodded, he grinned again. “Well, let’s go warm up, then. It’s cold out here, you know.”

Nico's stomach did somersaults, butterflies berating his rib cage with skeletal wings. Waves of warmth radiated from Will's body, making his head spin. He was freezing and damp, but he had to admit that snow wasn't all bad. At least, not all the time. “Alright, but don’t think this gets you out of taking me to coffee. I take promises and coffee both very seriously, I’ll have you know.” He tried to look stern, but Will’s grin was infectious, pulling his own lips into a warm smile.

Will kissed him lightly on the cheek. “Second date, then," he breathed, then wrapped an arm around his waist and led him slowly back to his dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will drink coffee and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will's POV.  
> Sorry for the recap, even if it is switched perspective.

_Will peeked out from behind the tree, narrowly dodging an attack before sending his own at Nico. The telltale sign of it hitting its mark never came, and he waited a bit before leaning out and checking his surroundings. Nico was gone, probably hiding somewhere, waiting for him to appear. He hummed low in his throat, wondering what the next course of action should be._

_Just then, Nico jumped out from the other side of the tree, pelting him with snowball after snowball. Will tried to escape the attack, scrambling blindly away. “Oh no you don’t,” Nico murmured, then tackled his legs, landing them both in a pile of snow._

_Will wiggled and twisted, attempting to scramble up to his feet, laughing hard. He succeeded in flinging snow directly into Nico’s face, which caused a whole new fit of giggles to ripple through his chest. “Cheater, you took my own snowballs and used them against me.”_

_Nico pulled him back down, fighting hard for control. He flipped Will onto his back, then climbed on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Dark eyes twinkled as he grabbed up a handful of snow and sprinkled it all over Will’s face. “I think this means I win,” he smirked, voice breathy from all of Will's struggling._

_Will shook the snow from his face and took in Nico's disheveled appearance, from his pink cheeks, to the little pieces of wet hair that clung to his forehead. His heart skipped a beat, breath coming out in light pants. A slow smile spread across his face. “I don’t know, somehow, this doesn’t feel much like a loss.”_

_Nico frowned, black eyes narrowing slightly. “What do you mean,” he asked, skeptically._

_Will bit his lip, trying to shrug, but failing miserably. Nico’s knees effectively pinned down his arms at the bicep, gentle but still firm. “Well, you’re on top of me, so it’s not all bad. I’d even call it a win win.”_

_Nico’s face turned an adorable shade of crimson, chewing his lip nervously. His eyes scanned Will's for something unknown. “Now I’m confused, how is it a double win for you?”_

_Will grinned so hard his cheeks hurt, though that could have been from the cold. Snow was starting to soak through his jeans, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. “I got you to enjoy yourself when you say you hate snow, and it’s always a win when you find yourself straddled by cute boys. Thus, win win.”_

_Nico’s gaze turned fiery, and he bent down, brushing soft lips lightly over Will’s. It was barely even a kiss, but it made his mind instantly blank, the other's warm breath tickling his cheeks. Nico pulled back, looking embarrassed, face even redder than before. “Sorry,” he mumbled, then rolled off of Will, falling beside him in the snow._

_The scent of cinnamon and Earth clung to his skin, and he regretted the loss of warmth the second the other left him. Rising to his feet, he offered down a hand to help Nico up. Hesitantly, the other took it, and Will pulled him up with ease. “Best first date ever,” he mused, smiling._

_Nico blushed again and smiled shyly. “Is that what this was?”_

_Will beamed, realizing Nico’s hand was still firmly in his. He gave it a gentle squeeze. “Is now, though I do admit, that was kind of the plan from the start. I don’t just ask anyone to coffee, you know.”_

_Nico chuckled. Cocking a brow, he shot Will an incredulous look. “And yet, we drank zero coffee. Now it’s late, we’re wet, and covered in snow. I don’t know, that sounds like a lousy first date, Solace.” His mouth twitched at the corners, a slight smile threatening his features._

_Will hummed happily and pulled him closer, enjoying the warmth and intoxicating scent of spicy sweetness. He laced their fingers and titled his head, gazing deeply into those beautiful pools of black. “You have a coffee pot in your room, right?” Nico’s expression was vulnerable and scared, like a deer staring into bright headlights, but he nodded his head anyway. Will grinned, gently biting the side of his lip. “Well, let’s go warm up, then. It’s cold out here, you know.”_

_Nico’s face flitted through a range of emotions, before becoming an unreadable mask. “Alright,” he said slowly, voice think. “But don’t think this gets you out of taking me to coffee. I take promises and coffee both very seriously, I’ll have you know.” A beautiful smile brightened his features, making Will’s heart skip a beat._

_Leaning in, he brushed his lips gently against Nico’s cool cheek. “Second date, then,” he murmured, then wrapped his free arm around the other’s waist and led him back towards the dorms._

  
The pajamas he’d borrowed were tight and a little short, the tee shirt slipping up his midriff whenever he moved his arms. He’d laughed when Nico handed them shyly over, mumbling something about the only extra pair he had. Comic panels filled with various superheroes lined the fleecy bottoms, a large A smack in the middle of his chest. He didn’t admit he also liked comics, just smiled and took them, excusing himself to change out of his soaking wet clothing.

Gazing at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he blotted his hair with the towel, then finger combed it back into a semi tousled look. It would dry in a tangle of waves no matter what he did, so he didn’t try very hard to tame it. His face was still slightly pink from being outside so long, cheeks cool to the touch. Splashing warm water onto his skin, he scrubbed it dry, then slipped out of the bathroom and down the hall.

Nico was standing in the small kitchen, idly drumming his fingers on the countertop, watching the coffee pot drip. He heard Will approach, glancing briefly over his shoulder and humming. “My coffee pot is slow, so it’ll be a minute. How do those pajamas…” he turned around and flushed, eyes lingering over Will’s stomach and chest.

Will shrugged casually, biting his lip to suppress a laugh. “Just a little tight, but they’ll do just fine.”

Nico averted his gaze, shuffling his feet. His own pajamas were loose and comfortable looking, a grey thermal top and blue and grey flannel bottoms. His shaggy hair was already beginning to form little waves, curling gently near his chin and neck. “Those are my biggest pair, too,” he mumbled, then turned back to the coffee pot.

Will chuckled, coming up behind Nico, stopping a few inches away. “Well, it’s a good thing you had them, or I’d have to hang out in my underwear. How awkward would that be?”

Nico flinched at the sound of his voice, turning around slowly and taking a step back. His lower back pressed against the counter, and he chewed his lip. “Yeah, wouldn’t want that,” he muttered, cheeks growing pinker, though it was barely visible with his olive complexion.

Will closed the distance slowly, enjoying the slight gasp Nico gave as he bent forward, bodies tantalizingly close. Snaking his arm around the other, he clicked the button on the coffee pot then grinned down at him. “Coffee is ready,” he murmured, but made no move to leave.

Nico stared up at him, chest heaving as his breaths came out light and fast. Dark eyes searched Will’s, brow creasing upward in a worried look. “Uh,” he squeaked, clamping his mouth shut tightly.

Will chuckled again and sidestepped away, grabbing two cups down from the hooks on the wall and glancing back at Nico. The boy was gripping the countertop, knuckles white, still hyperventilating lightly. “Cream, sugar? How do you take your coffee?”

Nico released his death grip and took a deep breath. “I have flavored creamer in the fridge, and I only add enough to fill the bottom of the cup.” He shuffled over and opened it, returning with a small box-like carton.

“Soy?” Will asked incredulously, eyeing the blue box like it might be poisonous somehow. Screwing off the cap, he took a small whiff and gagged.

"It tastes better than it smells. Here,” Nico took the container and poured some into the cup. Filling the rest with coffee, he blew gently at the surface, then shyly handed it over.

Will frowned, sniffing the cup and crinkling his nose. It smelled oddly familiar. “Wait,” he murmured, flicking his gaze over to Nico. “Is this why you smell like cinnamon?”

Nico sniffed his shirt, then his hands, a frown creasing his brow. “I don’t smell cinnamon. I do put it in the coffee, though.”

Will took a sip to hide his blush, wincing as the hot liquid slipped down his throat. It didn’t taste awful, so he took another sip. “I guess it’s alright. But why soy? Are you intolerant, or vegan, or something like that?”

Nico fixed himself a cup and shrugged, blowing on it before taking a sip. “I actually just prefer the flavor, that’s all. Most creamers are already nondairy, anyhow, so it’s not like I wouldn’t have options if I didn’t consume dairy. But I do, and meat, so don’t worry.”

Will smirked, cocking a brow. “Who said I was worried?”

“Your face. You looked like you saw all of your plans crashing down around you, like you wouldn’t be able to handle figuring out where to go eat.” Nico took another slow sip, eyes dancing with amusement.

Will chuckled and set his half empty cup down, not even realizing he’d drunken it so fast. “Let me see your sketches, I’m like ninety percent sure you got more done than you let on. Seriously, I watched you with the first one, I think you were faster than everyone else.”

Nico blushed, dropping his gaze to the floor. “Actually, I finished the first one. I just… got distracted with the second one.” He shuffled over to his bag and opened it, pulling out the sketch book and flipping to a page somewhere in the middle. Reluctantly, he handed it over, scratching his cheek in thought. “I usually do much better work.”

Will gasped, tracing over the lines gingerly with his finger. For being a quick sketch, it almost looked just like him. The rest of his body was a little nondescript, but his face, the attention to detail, took his breath away. Nico even recreated the little freckles on his nose and cheeks, and the way those eyes gazed intently, he knew that look, it was the one he gave when he was infatuated with something. “This is… unbelievable. I can’t believe you were able to do so much in such a short time. May I see the other one?”

Nico chewed on his lip, flipping the page. It was more of an outline in comparison, but you could still tell what was going on, and the slope of Will’s nose was exact. “The girls were whispering and it was distracting and… I like your tattoo, it’s quite colorful. I guess I spaced out for longer than I thought.”

Will smiled, bobbing his head. “Yeah, Lou Ellen is actually the reason I came to the class.” When Nico frowned at the name, he chuckled. “The dark haired one, green eyes, looks like she’s always up to something. She’s my friend.”

Realization dawned on Nico’s face. “Is that who she was texting?”

Will flushed slightly, suddenly embarrassed. Nico eyed him oddly, and he sighed. “Yeah, she was giving me reasons not to cancel. She didn’t really convince me until she said there was a cute, broody boy in her class to gawk at, and my curiosity got the better of me. Not that I’m complaining, she was definitely correct.” He grinned and cocked his head to the side, making the other blush.

“Broody? Is that really how people see me?” Nico dropped his gaze back to the floor and wrung his hands.

Will shrugged. “It’s the whole dark hair, dark eyes, tanned skin thing. Plus you don’t speak like, ever.” He grinned again when Nico pouted. “It’s really not a bad thing, it’s actually pretty hot. You’re just one of those artsy quiet types. I bet you write poetry in your free time, huh?”

Nico scowled. “I read in my free time, actually.” Will nudged him with his shoulder playfully, and Nico sighed. “Alright, sometimes I write, but it’s more than poetry, sometimes it’s stories, or sometimes little comics that I illustrate. I’m multitalented.”

Will hummed in amusement, tugging his lip ring between his teeth. “See? That’s hot. All I’m good at is making people uncomfortable and speaking before I think.” Nico nodded in agreement and he laughed. “Can I see some of this other artwork of yours, if you don’t mind? You’re really good.”

Nico swallowed hard, looking unsure, but flipped the sketchbook back to the first page. “I have others, but this is the last semester, so they’re newer.”

Will admired the different techniques, some pencil, some ink pen doodles, and even a few that were colored. Some things looked bubbly and cartoonish, while others looked so lifelike, he wondered if it was really a picture taped to the paper to look like a drawing. An entire page was dedicated to a comic about the Greek god Hades, and by the end of it, he was cracking up. “I take that back, you’re amazing. Why are you even in Annabeth’s class, you don’t need any help.”

Nico raised one shoulder in a shrug, letting it fall back down. “I take random classes from time to time, breaks up the boring work I need to do for my degree. I’ve been doodling for as long as I can remember, so I give art classes a try from time to time, see if anyone has any good pointers to go off of. I was doing things I didn’t even know other people did, just because they felt right. It’s interesting, putting a word to something you thought was wordless.” He bit his lip, glancing up at Will, then away.

The urge to kiss him was so overwhelming that he was pressing his lips to Nico’s before he registered the thought. Pulling back, he searched Nico's face for any sign of hesitation. Eyes closed, mouth slightly parted, Nico’s tongue darted out to lick his lips before he swallowed hard.

Will grinned and set the sketchbook down on the counter, brushing his knuckles gently across Nico’s cheek. When he sighed and leaned into the touch, Will took a step closer, dipping his head back down until their mouths met once more. It was warm and sweet and tasted like coffee, even more so when Nico allowed him to deepen the kiss, rubbing warm hands up his chest and gripping Will’s shoulders.

Nico bit Will’s lip, tugging gently on his lip ring. He pulled back, breathing hard, and gazed up into his eyes. “Sorry, I’ve never kissed anyone with one of those,” he murmured, flicking his eyes back down to Will’s lips. “It feels… interesting.”

Will smiled, humming with amusement. “I’ll change it out for a stud later. You won’t even notice it then.”

Nico cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, and you think there will be a next time, do you? You’re quite full of yourself, what if I thought it was terrible?”

Will snaked an arm around Nico’s waist, pulling him closer until their bodies met. “More like I thought it was wonderful, and sincerely hope there will be many, many more times.”

Nico rose up on tiptoes and brushed a feather light kiss on his cheek. “We’ll see,” he whispered, then pulled free of Will’s grasp and smiled. “We should throw your clothes into the dryer, or you’ll be stuck here all night.”

“There are worse things,” he mused.

Nico raised both eyebrows, then smirked. “My couch is quite uncomfortable, and I don’t share my bed with strange men. Besides, I live with my sister, and she wouldn’t let me, even if you talked me into it. So, dryer or couch.”

Will pouted. “Dryer, I guess.” Nico smiled and nodded, heading toward the bathroom to retrieve Will’s clothing. “What would it take for me to not be strange anymore, just, hypothetically speaking,” he asked innocently.

Nico grinned, tilting his head to the side. “I’m not easy, it’s going to take a lot of work. I don’t know if you’re cut out for it, could even be months of tedious wooing before I’ll say yes. You’ll also have to convince Hazel or there’s just no way.”

Will shrugged, stretching his arms lazily above his head, chuckling when Nico’s eyes wandered to his stomach, then looked away and blushed. “Good thing I’m super interested and like a challenge, then, hm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could just write and write, but I'm not going to.  
> Seriously, if it seems like an abrupt ending, it's because I had to force myself to stop.


End file.
